In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which almonds, apples, plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of plum trees (Prunus salicina) and apricot trees (Prunus armeniaca), which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Autumn Giantxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,624), xe2x80x98Modestoxe2x80x99 Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,543) and the Interspecific tree xe2x80x98Citationxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112), (Prunus salicina)xc3x97(Prunus persica).
Not applicable.
The present new and distinct variety of interspecific (Prunus) tree was developed by us in our experimental orchard as a first generation cross between two proprietary lines of immediate parents with field identification numbers 326LC131 and 391LD449. The parentage of the maternal parent (326LC131) was derived from various crosses with the following parents, xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Autumn Giantxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,624) and a proprietary plumcot seedling. The pollen parent (391LD449) was developed from the proprietors interspecific seedling derived from xe2x80x98Modestoxe2x80x99 Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,543) crossed with a plumcot, which was crossed with an apricot of unknown parentage. We grew a large number of these first generation seedlings on their own root system. In 1995, we selected bud wood from the most vigorous seedlings and budded these to xe2x80x98Citationxe2x80x99 Rootstock (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112). It was from these budded trees that we recognized the outstanding fruit characteristics of the present variety and selected it for additional asexual reproduction and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction, performed in 1997, of the new and distinct variety of interspecific tree by budding to xe2x80x98Citationxe2x80x99 Rootstock (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
Our new and distinct variety of interspecific Prunus tree [(Plumxc3x97Plumcot)xc3x97((Apricotxc3x97Plumcot)xc3x97Apricot)] is of large size, vigorous upright growth and is a productive and regular bearer of large, firm, yellow flesh, clingstone fruit with excellent flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by holding firm on the tree 8 to 10 days after maturity (shipping ripe) and having good storage and shipping quality. The large, relatively uniform fruit throughout the tree has an attractive brownish violet skin color and has high soluble solids, 16xc2x0 Brix. In comparison to the fruit of xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), the fruit of the new variety is more globose in shape compared to oblate in shape, has a lighter skin color and is approximately 20 days later in maturity. In comparison to the xe2x80x98Autumn Giantxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,624), the new variety is also more globose compared to cordate shape, is brownish violet in color, compared to red, and is approximately 35 days earlier in maturity.